Sur une île
by Vivichan10
Summary: Hey! Petit (grand oui!) OS SwanQueen. Emma et Regina sont en lune de miel, prise dans une tempête elles s'échouent sur un île déserte. Paradis ou enfer? En tout cas, l'occasion pour elles de vivre une nouvelle aventure ensemble. Warning! Rated M, âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Enjoy! *-*


**Hello tout le monde!**

**Cette nouvelle petite histoire devait d'abord être écrite en de multiples chapitres, mais j'avais du mal à faire des chapitres égaux en taille sans couper n'importe comment le récit... du coup j'ai décidé d'en faire un très très grand OS... **

**C'est du SwanQueen, pas vraiment ce que j'écris d'habitude, mais shippeuse pas trop compliquée à contenter, j'aime beaucoup ce pairing aussi. Cela faisait un moment que cette histoire trottait dans ma tête, donc voilà... ;-)**

**C'est un AU, dans lequel Emma et Regina sont tout juste mariées et en lune de miel. Ce n'est pas super important de le savoir, mais Regina est météorologue et Emma pompier... voilà voilà...**

**En tout cas, j'espère que tout cela vous plaira! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

**Vivichan10**

* * *

**Sur une île...**

* * *

-_J'adore LOST, que l'on soit bien clairs, mais je n'ai jamais voulu être dans la série_, s'exclama Emma légèrement en panique alors qu'elle sortait des décombres de l'embarcation avec laquelle, elle et Regina s'étaient échouées sur cette île perdue au milieu de l'océan Indien. _Vacances de rêve mon œil..._

Elles s'étaient retrouvées dans l'œil d'une tempête et malgré tous leurs efforts, les courants et les vents avaient eu le dessus sur leur petit voilier. Et maintenant elles étaient là, loin de toute civilisation, sur une île aux airs inhospitaliers. Regina, qui malgré tout cela était encore parfaitement coiffée et n'avait qu'une petite égratignure sur la joue tentait désespéramment de passer un appel sans aucun résultat. Elle se tourna vers la jolie blonde et s'exclama:

-_Tu sais quoi Emma, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si ma chère et tendre femme n'avait pas proposé une ballade en mer au lieu d'aller directement dans notre suite pour notre lune de miel... une suite à huit mille dollars la nuit et dont on ne verra même pas un oreiller à ce rythme là!_

_-Ah, parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant!? C'est qui qui a tenu absolument à s'approcher de la tempête, madame la météorologue? Hmm? _répliqua Emma.

_-L'orientation de la houle et des vents était vraiment particulière..._ dit Regina un peu honteuse malgré tout.

Tout de suite, Emma changea d'attitude. Elle s'approcha de sa femme et la prit dans ses bras. Elle savait bien reconnaître quand celle-ci était sur le point de craquer et elle ne voulait vraiment pas la voir culpabiliser. Elle caressa doucement sa chevelure brune et embrassa le sommet de son crane, un peu comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, même si elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.  
Bon, au oins, aussi bien elle que Regina étaient du genre sportif (même si Regina aurait certainement préféré une salle de sport à la vie d'aventurière sur une île déserte), c'était déjà un bon point pour survivre à cet environnement pas vraiment accueillant qui les entourait. Tout en continuant à serrer Regina contre elle, elle jeta un regard autour d'elles: une grande plage, une jungle à perte de vue et une montagne au centre de l'île. Pas une âme qui vive, c'était comme si aucun homme n'avait jamais foulé ce sol... Elle se garda bien de le faire remarquer à Regina, elle avait déjà atteint son seuil de tolérance aux nouvelles nouvelles pour aujourd'hui.

Emma se tourna ensuite vers le bateau, ou plutôt vers le tas de planches, de mat, de cordes et de voiles. Le rocher qu'elles avaient percuté de plein fouet ne les avait pas loupées. Pas de réseau, pas d'embarcation: il semblait bien qu'elles devraient se débrouiller jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne à leur secours, si quelqu'un venait... Elles avaient pu lancer un appel de secours juste avant de percuter le rocher, mais elles ne savaient pas si quelqu'un l'avait bien reçu ou non. Emma préféra s'en persuader, et pensa alors à ce qu'il faudrait faire pour laisser aux secours quelque chose à sauver.

-_Il faut trouver de l'eau..._ Fit remarquer Regina qui visiblement avait eu le même cheminement de pensée que son épouse.

-_Tu te sens d'aller dans la jungle? _demanda Emma qui imaginait bien mal une Regina toujours en talons parmi ces lianes et ces fougères en tout genre.

Regina ne répondit rien. Elle déchira un bout de son t-shirt qu'elle utilisa pour nouer ses cheveux en une queue de cheval plus pratique. Elle attrapa leurs gourdes vides, qui par miracle s'étaient échouées sur la même plage qu'elles, puis elle rentra dans la jungle suivie de près par Emma qui se disait qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre. La jolie blonde devait admettre qu'après tout elle n'était pas plus expérimentée que Regina pour ce genre d'excursion et que Regina était certainement la plus "forte" et "tenace" d'elles deux. Peut être que toute cette expérience allait faire d'elles des vraies héroïnes...  
Se frayant un chemin dans cette broussaille, les deux jeunes femmes sentaient peu à peu leur forces les quitter. Elles s'arrêtaient de plus en plus souvent pour reprendre leur souffle, se faisaient piquer, griffer aussi bien par la faune (fichus moustiques) que par la flore et n'en pouvaient tout simplement plus. Elles ne parlaient presque pas, se contentant d'échanger quelques informations de majeure importance.  
Après ce qui leur sembla une éternité, elles s'arrêtèrent au beau milieu de leur marche. Non, elles ne rêvaient pas, c'était bien une clairière, là en contre-bas et au fond de cette clairière, une cascade!

Elles se regardèrent d'un air entendu, elles qui n'y croyaient plus retrouvaient là un peu d'espoir. Emma prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne et l'aida à glisser le long de la pente abrupte. Une fois en bas elles coururent, oubliant toute fatigue, vers l'eau et se désaltérèrent, se délectèrent du breuvage pur. Elles remplirent aussi leurs gourdes bien sûr, et se débarbouillèrent sommairement. Tout semblait moins pénible, moins catastrophique maintenant qu'elles n'avaient plus soif. Regina, la même Regina qui quelques années plus tôt n'aurait même pas goûté à cette eau, éclata de rire et les poussa toutes deux dans le bassin profond, et une fois qu'Emma se fut remise de sa surprise, elle vint se coller à son corps musclé et l'embrassa mutine:

-_Je trouvais qu'il faisait un peu chaud, n'est-ce pas? _sourit-elle alors qu'Emma lui rendait déjà son baiser en éclatant de rire.

-_Ce que je crois, c'est que tu ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie de me voir me déshabiller après notre petite baignade... mais je ne m'en plains pas... je déchirerais moi-même tes vêtements si je le pouvais._

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche...?_

Emma passa ses deux mains sous le t-shirt détrempé de sa "reine" et caressa doucement la peau de son ventre, se retenant de la prendre là, maintenant, tout de suite. Mais elles avaient des choses plus importantes à faire, alors elle embrassa chastement son front et murmura:

_-Crois-moi, j'en meurs d'envie... je meurs d'envie de te toucher, de te goûter, mais... il ne va pas tarder à faire nuit, il faudrait retourner sur la plage avant qu'il ne fasse nuit noire, construire un abris et essayer de faire un feu._

Regina grogna de frustration, mais consentit à laisser Emma s'échapper de son étreinte à la condition qu'elle l'embrasse en bonne et due forme. La blonde ne se fit pas prier, elle l'embrassa à en perdre le souffle et puis sortit de l'eau en tordant ses vêtements pour qu'ils sèchent plus vite.  
Le retour sur la plage se fit beaucoup plus rapidement et moins péniblement qu'à l'aller. Emma avait eu raison de couper court à leur petit jeu de séduction, le Soleil était bien entrain de se coucher. Sans admirer le spectacle grandiose de ce crépuscule rouge et or, les deux femmes se mirent au travail. Quelques planches du bateau assemblées, une des voiles tendue entre deux palmiers et quelques grandes feuilles de bananier en guise de paillasse et leur "cabane" était terminée.

_-C'est loin de notre suite, mais ça fera l'affaire, _s'exclama Emma en se laissant tomber sur le "lit", exténuée.

Regina pour sa part, et avec beaucoup de classe, s'assit doucement en lotus sur le sable fin, juste en face de sa femme. Elle rit en la regardant essayer de trouver une positions confortable et redoubla d'hilarité quand le ventre de son insatiable préférée se mit à gargouiller. Bon, il était donc temps de trouver de quoi manger...  
La jolie brune regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de quoi leur préparer un repas. Il n'y avait pas grand chose, quelques baies, des bananes et certainement du poisson, mais pour ça il faudrait quelque chose pour le pêcher. Pour ce soir, elles se contenteraient donc de fruits...

-_Chérie?_

_-Hmm..._ grogna Emma, la tête plongée entre ses bras croisées sous elle.

_-Je vais nous préparer à manger, est-ce que tu as toujours le briquet que ton père t'a donné à notre remise de diplômes? Il faudrait faire un feu... Pour peu qu'une nouvelle tempête frappe les côtes, ici, la température baissera..._

Emma se releva, habituée à faire tout ce que Regina lui demandait sur le champ. Elle ne ferait jamais le poids face à une brune en colère et sans ce qu'elle demandait. Elle regarda Regina cueillir quelques mûres et de son côté récolta du bois sec et quelques pierres qu'elle disposa ensuite en cercle devant leur abris. Il faisait maintenant presque noir, il ne restait que quelques lueurs rouges à l'horizon et les étoiles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses dans le ciel. Emma et à peine le temps d'allumer un bon feu que Regina revenait déjà, les bras chargés de provisions. Elle avait même dégoté deux gros mangues.

Les deux jeunes femmes mangèrent avec appétit, essayant de réfléchir à un moyen de quitter cette île sans pour autant trouver une solution. Epuisées, elle s'allongèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et regardèrent les étoiles qui semblaient si proches...

_-Tu sais... en temps normal j'aurais horreur de cette situation, mais avec toi ça pourrait presque passer comme une soirée pyjama, _sourit Regina en terminant sa portion de fruits.

-_Soirée pyjama? Chérie, je te signale qu'on est en lune de miel, alors j'espère bien que nous ne porterons pas de pyjamas pour dormir!_

Regina manqua de s'étouffer alors qu'Emma la faisait rouler sur le dos et venait s'installer à califourchon sur elle. La blonde avait encore faim, faim d'elle, elle tenait absolument à goûter la peau de sa toute nouvelle femme, et elle le voulait tout de suite.  
Elle commença par son cou, doucement, puis avec un peu plus de ferveur, pas loin de lui laisser des traces. Regina sous toutes ces attentions redoublait de gémissements et de tremblements.  
Cela serait tout de même une première que d'être au bord de l'orgasme sans même avoir enlevé un seul de ses vêtements! Non pas qu'Emma et elles soient en manque de sexe, loin de là, mais c'était une chose toute différente dans son esprit de se dire que c'était sa femme, son épouse à lui faire tout cela, et ça la faisait déjà chavirer dans une toute autre dimension d'excitation. Elle était toute sienne et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Elle laissa sa tête rouler en arrière et son dos s'arquer au gré des caresses d'Emma. Sa main passant entre les mèches couleur de blé, elle perdait peu à peu toute notion du temps, du lieu où elles étaient et il n'y avait plus rien qui importait si ce n'était la bouche d'Emma qui glissait de plus en plus bas sur son corps. Elle allait la rendre folle... et elle était loin d'être au bout de ses peines... En effet, Emma ajouta ses mains à l'équation, la touchant partout à la fois si bien qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Toujours sans arrêter d'embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau visible, Emma commença à avoir besoin de plus, c'est pourquoi elle enleva jusqu'au dernier vêtement de sa partenaire en un battement de cils, et les siens par la même occasion. Elle devait absolument sentir sa peau contre la sienne, c'était une nécessité pour qu'elle ne perde pas tout à fait son esprit.

_-C'est bien mieux comme ça... _sourit-elle, ses yeux noircis par le désir alors qu'elle admirait ce corps qu'elle savait être chanceuse de pouvoir toucher, oui, mais même tout simplement regarder. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et histoire de faire enrager sa femme, elle prit tout son temps pour porter ses lèvres à ses seins parfaits. Mais Regina, qui la connaissait par cœur, comprit la manigance, et les mains encore enlacées dans ses cheveux blonds, elle l'obligea à se baisser sur elle pour qu'enfin elle la goûte.

Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'elle s'abandonnait ainsi, il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'elle pouvait fermer les yeux et laisser son corps tout entier à ses soins. Elle ne rougirait même pas d'admettre qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui lui faisait ressentir tout un tas d'émotions et de sensations qu'elle ne savait même pas décrire. Elle ne rougirait pas non plus de la supplier pour les ressentir enfin:

_-Emma..._

_-Patience chérie... tout vient à point à qui sait attendre._

Regina détestait ce fichu dicton en ce moment. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de la patience, ou de la sagesse, ou peu importe de quoi il s'agissait! Elle avait envie d'Emma, c'était sa nouvelle obsession, elle était totalement obnubilée par l'idée de sa bouche posée sur son centre à elle.

_-Emma, bon Dieu!_

_-Pas la peine de m'appeler Dieu, même si j'apprécie... Je suis là mon amour, tu vas avoir tout ce que tu veux dans une seconde..._

_-Tout de suite Swan, où j'en connais une qui va dormir à la belle étoile cette nuit et ce n'est pas moi!_

_-Bien votre Altesse, _rit Emma en obéissant tout de même, folle peut être pour se moquer d'elle, mais pas folle au point de ne pas la contenter dans la seconde.

Elle délaissa sa parfaite poitrine et glissa le long de son corps filiforme en suivant un chemin invisible de ses lèvres et enfin elle donna exactement ce qu'elle voulait à sa déesse brune. Le premier coup de langue la fit chavirer avec la même violence que leur bateau un peu plus tôt, et nul doute qu'une tempête se déchaînait dans tout son corps alors qu'Emma entrait sa langue en elle tout en titillant son clitoris de ses doigts fins. Elle joua un peu avec elle, la touchant assez pour la faire crier de plaisir, mais pas non plus assez pour la faire jouir. Elle attendit jusqu'à la limite du supportable, elle attendit jusqu'à ce que Regina jure comme un charretier et décida alors de lui donner exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

Si on appelait un orgasme une petite mort, elle était plus qu'heureuse de mourir de cette façon, pensa Regina juste avant de ne plus pouvoir enchaîner deux idées cohérentes. Elle s'abandonna complètement, son corps terrassé de tremblements était tout à Emma. Emma qu'elle sentait sourire tout contre elle, Emma qui avait pris sa main dans la sienne, Emma qui bientôt remontait le long de son corps pour capturer ses lèvres entrouvertes par le plaisir. Emma...  
Les yeux encore fermés, Regina chercha les lèvres de son épouse, les embrassa à nouveau goulûment alors que ses mains caressaient ses hanches amoureusement. Elle prit à peine le temps de se remettre de l'ouragan qu'avait déclenché en elle Emma et puis elle glissa sa main entre ses jambes bien décidée à lui rendre la pareille. D'abord douce elle caressa doucement son sexe, presque sans le toucher, mais Emma n'étant pas plus patiente qu'elle ne l'était, elle accéléra bien vite la cadence. Le va et vient rapide eut raison de chaque muraille de la blonde, l'une après l'autre détruite par un plaisir grandissant. Elle suppliait Regina du regard, donnait des grands coups de rein pour aller à la rencontre de ses doigts, mordait son oreille et puis soudain elle s'arrêta, prise de court par un orgasme des plus puissants. Tremblante elle se pelotonna dans les bras de Regina et murmura un presque incompréhensible "_je t'aime_", comme si sa voix ne pouvait plus lui répondre, comme si elle avait baissé de plusieurs octaves.

-_Je t'aime aussi Emma, je t'aime tellement, j'espère que tu le sais..._

_-Je le sais Regina..._

_-Tu sais... si jamais on n'arrivait pas à se sortir de ce pétrin, je..._

_-On s'en sortira chérie..._

_-Oui, mais tout de même, si jamais... je suis désolée. Désolée de nous y avoir entraînées... désolée que par ma faute tu ne pourras peut être jamais réaliser tes rêves, désolée que nous n'ayons pas eu le temps d'avoir des enfants, que nous n'ayons pas la chance de vieillir ensemble, d'avoir une maison, un chien et un grand jardin où je planterais des fleurs pendant que toi, tu apprendrais à nos enfants à jouer au baseball..._

_-Ne dis pas ça... on aura tout ça, tu m'entends? On a envoyé un signal de détresse avant d'être submergées... quelqu'un viendra nous sauver. Alors ne pense pas une seule seconde que tout est sans espoir, parce que s'il y a bien une chose qu'on a apprise toi et moi, c'est que tout n'est jamais fini. Il faut se battre et se débattre, mais il y a toujours une chance pour que ça fonctionne. Et toi et moi on a jamais échoué. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer 'Gina. Allez, viens là..._

Emma passa ses deux bras autour du corps secoué de sanglots de sa femme et la laissa poser sa tête sur son torse pour qu'elle laisse aller tout ce qu'elle avait retenu en elle toute la journée. Elle la berça, lui murmura encore et encore que tout irait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment toutes les deux, leurs deux corps si enlacés qu'ils pourraient presque n'en faire qu'un.

~SQ~

Emma grogna en se réveillant. Elle avait étonnamment bien dormi sur le tas de feuilles en bananier... Regina dormait toujours la tête au creux de son épaule, le visage paisible à moitié caché par une de ses mèches brunes. Elle la plaça derrière son oreille pour pouvoir l'observer entièrement à sa guise. Ce degré de beauté ne pourrait jamais être égalé, pensa-t-elle en caressant du bout des doigts ses pommettes saillantes et ses joues tant aimées.  
Regina remua légèrement et tout doucement elle ouvrit les yeux. Tout de suite, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, elle embrassa Emma et murmura:

_-Bonjour Madame Swan-Mills..._

_-Bonjour à vous Madame Swan-Mills... _répondit Emma en embrassant le bout de son nez.

-_Bien dormi?_

_-Comme un bébé... je n'ai qu'un regret... _sourit la blonde._ Je suis habituée à entendre mon réveil sonner à cinq heures du matin..._

_-Toi?! Un réveil à cinq heures? On parle bien d'Emma Grasse Matinée Swan-Mills?_

_-Figure-toi que ça fait six ans que je me réveille à cinq heures, que j'allume la télé juste pour te voir présenter la première météo de la journée. Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde... surtout avec les tenues super sexy que tu portes au travail... Bon Dieu, le tailleur bleu marine! Ca devrait être illégal!_

_-Ca fait six ans que tu fais ça? On n'était même pas ensemble il y a six ans..._sourit attendrie la jolie brune.

_-Peut-être, mais moi j'étais déjà amoureuse de toi..._

Touchée en plein cœur, Regina embrassa doucement Emma. Puis elle se leva avec un sourire taquin, attrapa une feuille de bananier qu'elle plaça devant son corps nu et dit:

_-On aura vu des tenues plus sexy, comme tu dis, mais ça fera l'affaire... alors... aujourd'hui un temps dégagé, grand Soleil, _continua-t-elle avec les mêmes gestes qu'elle avait pour montrer la carte des Etats-Unis à la télévision. Puis elle leva un doigt en l'air et dit en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure: _hmm... un vent du Sud, Sud-Est, avec une température mucho caliente..._

_-Mucho caliente?_

_-Désolée, j'ai été clairement déconcentrée par ma femme mucho caliente... Donc, je disais... une température avoisinant les 35 °C et pas un nuage à l'horizon..._

Emma tout à fait émoustillée se leva d'un bond, écarta la feuille de bananier d'un geste pressé et souleva sa femme dans ses bras en l'embrassant avec passion.

_-La meilleure météo de toute ma vie, sérieusement... _murmura Emma entre deux baisers affamés que lui rendait avec joie la météorologue.

Comme elles ne pouvaient pas passer la journée à se faire l'amour, Emma laissa retomber sa femme au sol et après un dernier regard, une dernière caresse, elle finit par aller se rhabiller avec les vêtements de la veille, tout en essayant de ne pas écouter sa voix intérieure qui lui criait de prendre sa femme contre le bananier le plus proche. Regina en fit de même, non pas sans rouspéter contre Emma qui l'avait taquinée de la sorte sans aller jusqu'au bout. Après une toilette sommaire avec le peu d'eau de source qu'elles avaient encore, elles se décidèrent à mettre toutes les chances de leur côté pour être sauvées.  
Alors qu'Emma rassemblait des grosses pierres pour former un grand "SOS" sur la plage, Regina pour sa part, rassemblait du bois vert pour qu'elles puissent faire un feu et beaucoup de fumée et ainsi être repérées plus facilement par d'éventuels bateaux ou hélicoptères de secours.

Il était probablement pas loin de midi quand elles tombèrent assises l'une près de l'autre dans le sable blanc et fin.

-_Je trouve que pour des new-yorkaises pure souche on s'en sort plutôt bien, tu ne trouves pas? _dit Regina en s'appliquant de la crème solaire (qu'elle venait de retrouver un peu plus loin sur la plage) sur son visage et ses bras, et la tendant ensuite à Emma qui, avec sa peau, était déjà rouge écrevisse.

-_Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a rien qu'on ne puisse pas surmonter toi et moi... _acquiesça Emma grimaçante au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau brûlée. _Mais sérieusement, la prochaine fois je vote pour la suite royale à huit mille dollars la nuit... là bas au moins je suis sûre qu'il y a des parasols, de l'eau courante et des moustiquaires! Non, mais regarde moi toutes ces piqûres! Ces fichues bestioles m'ont prise pour un banquet à volonté!_

_-Je ne peux pas les blâmer, ta peau est délicieuse, _rit Regina alors qu'Emma lui lançait un regard noir avant d'exploser de rire elle aussi pendant que la brune lui mordillait le cou, joueuse.

_-Bébé, à ce rythme là tu vas m'épuiser, _soupira Emma de bonheur alors que Regina lui laissait très certainement un suçon mémorable dans le cou.

_-Oh mais c'est bien mon intention... tu croyais faire quoi pendant notre lune de miel au juste?_

_-Quelque chose comme beaucoup d'heures de sexe, dans plein de positions, j'avoue... mais j'ai faimmm..._

_-Toi et ton ventre... tu crois pouvoir attraper un poisson? Pas sûre que tu te contente de bananes et de mûres, je me trompe?_

_-Tu as raison... avec un peu de chance il y avait une canne à pèche dans ce rafiot de malheur, _répondit la blonde en se tournant vers ce qui restait du dit bateau.

-_Encore faut-il la retrouver s'il y en a une, je n'ai toujours pas remis la main sur notre sac avec nos vêtements et notre pique-nique d'hier..._

_-Ca te dit une balade? Au pire on aura une visite de l'île, au mieux, un vrai repas à se mettre sous la dents... et qui sait... on pourrait même trouver un trésor!_

_-Emma, on ne vit pas dans le monde des conte de fées, de pirates, et je ne sais quoi... tout ce qu'on risque de retrouver au maximum c'est des sacs en plastique et des bouteilles échouées que quelqu'un a balancé à l'eau de l'autre bout de l'océan..._

Regina glissa sa main dans celle d'Emma et elles se levèrent pour inspecter la plage de fond en comble à la recherche du peu de possessions qu'elles avaient avec elles sur le bateau. Si occupées qu'elles l'avaient été, elles n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps d'admirer la beauté de cette île. Dans d'autres circonstances cela aurait pu être un vrai petit paradis sur Terre. C'était peut être une chance que d'avoir échoué ici après tout. C'était comme si les paysages étaient des tableaux peints avec des couleurs qu'elles n'avaient encore jamais vues. Tout était si irréel et pourtant si tangible à la fois, un décor proche de la féerie. Elles s'échangeaient des regards émerveillés en marchant côte à côte dans un parfait silence qui laissait place à la beauté du moment.  
La plage était immense, plus elles avançaient et moins elle pensaient avoir de chances de retrouver quoi que ce soit, et puis, finalement, derrière un ensemble de rochers Emma aperçut quelques débris manquants du bateau.

_-Là-bas, _dit-elle en pointant du doigts les planches de bois à sa femme.

Elles s'avancèrent en pressant un peu le pas et se mirent à soulever les débris, quand enfin Emma s'exclama victorieuse:

_-J'ai le sac! Miracle! Les sandwichs sont intacts et les vêtements à peine mouillés! Oh Regina... tu avais même pensé à me prendre une bière!_

_-Oui, et je constate que tu avais rajouté une pomme dans la poche avant, _sourit Regina en croquant à pleines dents dans son fruit préféré.

Regina souriait comme une enfant, ce n'était rien, qu'un simple fruit, et pourtant c'était tout. Une attention, un geste, que seulement celle qui l'aimait pouvait avoir pour elle. Elle serra sa main dans la sienne et doucement murmura le poème qui les avait tant frappées en le lisant un dimanche matin alors qu'elles avaient décidé de ne pas quitter leur lit et que Regina leur avait lu un vieux recueil de poésie française:

_-Ils me disent que tu es blonde  
Et que toute blonde est perfide,  
Même ils ajoutent "comme l'onde".  
Je me ris de leur discours vide!  
Tes yeux sont les plus beaux du monde  
Et de ton sein je suis avide._

Emma caressa sa joue et prit le relais, juste comme elle l'avait fait pour leurs vœux à leur mariage:

-_Ils me disent que tu es brune,  
Qu'une brune a des yeux de braise,  
Et qu'un cœur qui cherche fortune  
S'y brûle... ô la bonne foutaise!  
Ronde et fraîche comme la lune,  
Vive ta gorge aux bouts de fraise!_

Elles avaient les yeux brillants d'émotion, juste comme quand elles s'étaient échangées leurs alliances quelques jours plus tôt et d'une seule voix elles finirent le poème de Paul Verlaine:

-_Ils me disent de toi, châtaine:  
Elle est fade, et rousse trop rose.  
J'encague cette turlutaine,  
Et de toi j'aime toute chose  
De la chevelure, fontaine  
D'ébène ou d'or (et dis, ô pose-  
Les sur mon cœur), aux pieds de reine.(*)_

C'est Emma qui initia leur baiser, tendre, rempli d'émotions. Elles auraient pu être ici ou au milieu de la toundra ou d'un désert que ça ne changerait rien: elles étaient ensemble. Elles retournèrent sur leurs pas en grignotant leurs sandwichs, les pieds dans l'eau. Plus tard elles retourneraient à la cascade mais pour l'instant elles allaient en profiter un peu pour se faire des souvenirs à l'ombre d'un palmier.

Elles parlaient de leur rencontre à l'université où elles s'étaient d'abord détestées et puis étaient devenues amies. Et aussi cette période pendant laquelle elles s'étaient perdues de vue, Emma à l'armée et Regina faisant ses premiers pas à la télévision. Elles avaient eu quelques relations, jamais rien de bien sérieux, des relations toxiques ou insignifiantes et puis finalement quatre ans plus tôt, Emma avait sauté le pas. Elle avait quitté l'armée, était devenue pompier à New York et avait toqué à la porte de Regina au beau milieu de la nuit... Elles n'étaient pas bien sûres de qui d'entre elles avait sauté sur les lèvres de l'autre en premier, en tout cas, elles ne s'étaient plus jamais quittées.  
Emma avait fait construire une maison, qui n'était pas loin d'être terminée aujourd'hui, rien que pour elles... Regina l'avait guérie de tous ses fantômes du passé et elle ne avait fait de même pour elle. Si en phase l'une avec l'autre, elles avaient choisi le même jour pour faire leur demande en mariage et avaient tellement rit qu'Emma en avait presque perdu la bague de la brune et puis, elles s'étaient enlacées sous le regard attendri des passants en se passant la bague au doigt. Elles avaient tout traversé ensemble, la colère de la mère de Regina, les retrouvailles avec la vraie famille d'Emma de qui elle avait été séparée à cause d'un vilain trafic d'enfants, aux joies et peines de la vie quotidienne. Elles n'avaient jamais été aussi fortes que l'une avec l'autre. Elles s'étaient mariées dans une petite chapelle, sans prétentions, avec leurs amis les plus proches et leur famille. Elles avaient rit et pleuré comme jamais, avaient dansé toute la nuit et avaient compris une fois de plus que chaque jour elle ne s'aimaient qu'un peu plus et ne pouvaient plus se passer l'une de l'autre.  
Même si Regina disait souvent qu'elle ne croyait pas à la magie, aux contes de fées, leur histoire ne pouvait-elle pas à elle seule leur existence, ainsi que celle de l'amour véritable? Une chose était certaine, Regina était la reine d'Emma et elle serait toujours son chevalier servant...

Après une petite sieste, crapuleuse bien entendu, elles décidèrent qu'il était l'heure d'aller à la cascade. Elles se changèrent avec des vêtements plus adéquats que leurs shorts et t-shirts déchirés et s'engouffrèrent une nouvelles fois dans la jungle profonde. Sans aucun problème elles retrouvèrent le chemin menant à la clairière et comme la veille, elles se jetèrent à l'eau dès qu'elles arrivèrent sur place. Gourdes remplies à raz-bord, elles allaient retourner en arrière quand soudain, Regina glissa sur une pierre humide et tomba la tête la première à l'eau.

-_Regina!_

Emma courut pour lui sortir la tête de l'eau. Regina avait perdu connaissance et la plaie à son front indiquait clairement qu'elle s'était cognée sur la même pierre sur laquelle elle avait glissé. Emma enleva son t-shirt et l'appuya sur la blessure qu'elle n'espérait pas trop profonde. Regina semblait reprendre connaissance, c'était déjà ça:

_-Tout va bien mon amour, je suis là. Tout va bien... _répétait encore et encore Emma, se sentant terriblement impuissante.

Regina voulait se relever, mais Emma l'en empêcha, plus que certaine que ce n'était pas une bonne idée dans son état. Elle passa ses bras sous son corps frêle et lui demanda de garder le t-shirt appuyé sur son front alors qu'elle la soulevait et commençait à marcher avec difficulté vers leur "campement", sans oublier les gourdes pour lesquelles elles étaient venues là.

-_Emma, je suis fatiguée... je vais dormir une seconde..._

_-Non 'Gina, il ne faut pas!_

_-Juste une seconde... une toute petite seconde... une..._

_-Réveille-toi Regina, Mi Amor, réveille-toi!_

A ce surnom qu'elle aimait tant de par ses origines et la douceur que prenait la voix d'Emma en le prononçant, Regina consentit à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces et elle devait dire que sans sa partenaire, elle n'y arriverait pas. La blonde lui parlait sans relâche, courrait presque, s'arrachant la peau contre les ronces qu'elle traversait pour aller plus vite. Au campement il y avait leur sac, et dans ce sac, une trousse de premiers secours, il dallait y arriver au plus vite.  
Regina tremblait maintenant, le choc la faisait claquer des dents et elle devenait de plus en plus pâle:

_-Regina... Regina, regarde-moi. Voilà c'est bien... il faut continuer à appuyer sur le t-shirt, il faut être forte, tu m'entends? Je vais prendre soin de toi, mais il faut que tu sois forte pour l'instant._

_-J'ai froid Emma, si froid..._

_-Ca va aller mieux, fais-moi confiance._

Essoufflée, éreintée, Emma arriva enfin sur le sable fin de la plage. Elle était à bout de forces, mais elle n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle courut jusqu'à leur abris et posa délicatement Regina sur les feuilles de bananier.

_-Voilà, voilà, tout va bien..._

Avec des gestes rapides bien que mal habiles du fait de la panique qui l'animait, elle vida leur sac, exaspérée de ne pas trouver cette fichue trousse de secours plus vite. Enfin, ses doigts touchèrent le plastique rigide de la dite trousse. Elle l'attrapa donc et l'ouvrit sans plus attendre tout en continuant de rassurer Regina. Compresses à la main, elle désinfecta la plaie tout en caressant la joue de la brune toujours tremblante de peur et de froid. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être trop profond... elle sortit quelques pansements de rapprochement qui remplaceraient les points de suture qu'elle ne savait faire, et les appliqua avec minutie sur la blessure qui avait enfin terminé de saigner. Une fois cela fait, elle prit la petite couverture de survie et enroula littéralement la brune dans celle-ci. Elle la fit boire et manger le reste de son sandwich de ce midi pour qu'elle reprenne des forces, et puis elle s'installa dans son dos pour la prendre dans ses bras et la réchauffer comme elle le pouvait.

_-Je suis désolée Emma..._

_-Ne dis pas de bêtises, ce n'est pas de ta faute..._

_-J'ai fichu en l'air ton t-shirt... regarde, il est rempli de sang... _répondit-elle en tendant le bout de tissus oingt de sang.

_-Ce n'est pas grave, j'en ai des centaines..._

_-Oui, mais c'était ton préféré..._

_-Tu pourras détruire tous mes t-shirt si tu le veux, mais ne fais plus jamais ça, ok?_

_-Je doute qu'il soit possible de glisser dans une cascade à New York, _rit faiblement Regina avant de se blottir un peu plus contre sa femme.

_-Promets-le moi!_

_-Je te le promets Emma... merci..._

Elles ne dirent plus rien, juste soulagées que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais souvenirs qu'elles pourraient raconter à deux plus tard et non une fin tragique à leur histoire. Regina n'était pas vraiment sortie d'affaire, le pompier qu'était Emma savait qu'il ne faudrait pas la quitter des yeux dans les prochaines vingt quatre heures, et qu'il faudrait absolument éviter qu'elle ne s'endorme en cas de commotion cérébrale. Elle vérifia ses pupilles, elles n'étaient pas trop dilatées, c'était déjà un bon signe. Un peu rassurée, elle se leva et se dépêcha de rassembler de quoi faire un bon feu et de quoi manger. Elle se tournait sans cesse vers Regina s'attendant toujours au pire, mais à chaque fois le regard de la brun s'ancrait au sien et elle lui souriait comme elle seule pouvait lui sourire. Aussitôt terminée sa besogne, Emma se changea en un tenue propre et en fit de même avec Regina qui portait encore ses vêtements détrempés et maculés de sang qui ne devaient pas l'aider à se réchauffer.

_-C'est mieux comme ça, non?_

Regina hocha doucement la tête, le regard fatigué, les yeux déjà à moitié fermés.

_-On en a déjà parlé, 'Gina, il ne faut pas dormir... tiens si tu me parlais de la tempête qu'on a bravé? Je ne me souviens pas ce qu'elle avait de si fantastique..._

_-Je sais ce que tu fais Emma, mais quitte à parler, tu ne veux pas parler d'autre chose que de la raison pour laquelle on est dans ce pétrin sans nom?_

_-Pas faux... je suppose que parler de ma mère te tiendrait éveillée, mais ne t'enchanterait guère... alors pourquoi ne pas parler de nos enfants? Hmmm?_

_-Emma, je suis celle qui s'est cognée la tête, mais c'est toi qui dérailles... on a pas d'enfants..._

_-Pas encore, mais on pourrait bientôt en avoir, non? _sourit Emma presque timidement. Elle continua: _Tu sais, j'y ai beaucoup pensé ces derniers temps... je me suis un peu renseignée sur nos options, si jamais... si jamais on voulait devenir mamans..._

_-Et alors?_

_-On pourrait avoir l'aide d'une banque de sperme. J'aimerai bien porter un bébé une fois au moins dans ma vie... et tu pourrais en faire de même si tu le veux..._

_-J'aimerai Emma, mais je ne peux pas..._

_-Oh... désolée..._

_-Ne le sois pas... j'aimerai chacun de nos enfants quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il en soit..._

_-Hmm... et puis... _ continua Emma en prenant sa main dans la sienne, _peut être que pour notre deuxième enfant on pourrait l'adopter. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être dans le système et je ne le souhaite à aucun enfant... j'aimerai donner la chance d'avoir une vraie famille à un enfant orphelin, une chance que je n'ai eu que trop tard dans la vie._

_-Bien sûr Emma... cet enfant, enfin... nos enfants auront tellement de chance de t'avoir comme maman._

_-Ils auront de la chance de t'avoir toi comme maman. Tu m'as sauvée, quand je ne pensais même pas en avoir besoin. Je sais de quoi tu es capable, _sourit tendrement Emma en l'embrassant au coin de la lèvre.

_-Et que puis-je dire, moi? Tu es ma sauveuse, chérie, tu l'as encore montré aujourd'hui._

_-Toujours à ton service ma reine..._

_-Tu as des idées de prénoms?_

_-Pour une fille j'aimerai Rachel... et toi?_

_-Je... je crois que ce serait un bel hommage à mon père d'appeler notre bébé Henry si c'est un garçon, _dit Regina en essuyant une larme au passage.

_-C'est un prénom magnifique, parfait pour un petit prince..._

_-Je l'imagine déjà... il aura tes yeux, mais il aura mon caractère de tête de mule. On lui lira des histoires tous les soirs et on s'émerveillera à chacun de ses progrès..._sourit Regina.

_-Il aura ton rire et il dévorera tes lasagnes comme moi. Il adorera les livres, mais je suis certaine que les soirées DVD ou jeux vidéos deviendront une tradition familiale. Henry parviendra à te faire sourire même quand tu seras en colère parce que je n'aurai pas fait la vaisselle, il sera toujours ton point faible... et le mien aussi._

_-Ca c'est à cause des yeux, je ne peux rien refuser à ces yeux, tes yeux... _soupira Regina.

_-C'est bon à_ savoir... rit doucement Emma.

_-Et Rachel?_

_-Rachel sera ta copie conforme. Je suis sûre qu'elle fera tourner plein de têtes, mais que son grand frère sera toujours là pour la protéger. Elle sera brillante, obstinée et drôle à en mourir. Elle aura une passion pour l'escrime... ou non! pour l'équitation et elle nous rendra si fières! Elle ne s'endormira qu'après une chanson qu'on lui chantera à tour de rôle et elle viendra tous les matins nous réveiller pour nous faire des câlins, et quand tu ne seras pas là, elle et moi on regardera la météo ensemble comme des vraies fans._

_-C'est peut être idiot, mais je les aime déjà nos enfants..._

_-Moi aussi, moi aussi... comment ne pourraient-ils pas être parfaits quand ils t'auront comme mère?_ demanda Emma le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elles parlèrent encore et encore. De projets, du futur, du passé, de tout et de rien... Il faisait maintenant nuit noire et le feu déjà commençait à mourir, n'étant plus qu'un tas de braises rougeâtres. Plus loin, les vagues s'écrasaient contre les rochers et le vent s'était un peu levé apportant une fraîcheur bienvenue. Dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Emma et Regina riaient maintenant aux histoires drôles que la blonde inventait sur demande et elles en oubliaient presque la peur immense qu'elles avaient eu plus tôt dans la journée.  
Regina avait posé sa tête contre la poitrine d'Emma et écoutait son cœur battre à l'unisson avec le sien. Dieu seul savait à quel point elle l'aimait en ce moment!

_-A quoi tu penses?_ demanda la blonde tout en plaçant l'une des mèches brunes rebelles de Regina derrière son oreille.

_-A toi... qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi..._

Emma était touchée en plein cœur, toujours étonnée du fait que la Regina dite au cœur de pierre, s'ouvre ainsi avec elle. Elle se sentait la femme la plus chanceuse au monde à ce titre... Elle serra son épouse un peu plus contre elle et regarda au lin qui déjà se tintait du rose. L'aube était proche, et avec un peu de chance, les secours ne seraient plus trop longs à venir les sauver et enfin elle pourrait cesser de trop s'inquiéter pour Regina et pour elle aussi...

~SQ~

Le lendemain matin, après avoir réussi à ne pas fermer l'œil de la nuit, les deux jeunes femmes avaient décidé de se tenir actives. Regina qui se sentait un peu mieux, bien qu'épuisée par le manque de sommeil s'était décidée pour un séance de yoga face à l'océan, ses habitudes de citadine ne l'abandonnant pas, même dans ces circonstances...  
Emma qui n'en pouvait plus de manger des bananes, s'était pour sa part lancé le défis de pécher un poisson pour leur repas... plus facile à dire qu'à faire. L'eau avait beau pulluler de poissons, en attraper un à mains nues était une toute autre paire de manches.  
Entre un salut au Soleil et une position de l'arbre, Regina explosait de rire face aux vagues tentatives de la blonde, qui frustrée tombait encore et encore à l'eau sans pour autant parvenir à ses fins. Et pour rien enlever à son plaisir, sa femme avait opté pour un maillot de bain qui lui laissait tout loisir de la reluquer elle et ses muscles dessinés au pinceau. Diable, qu'était donc l'effet de cette île sur elle?! Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que le corps d'Emma et le sien entrelacés, nus de préférence. Elle cligna des yeux et essaya de penser à autre chose, de se concentrer sur ses mouvements lents entre chaque nouvelle posture de yoga. C'était évidemment sans compter sur Emma qui tout d'un coup s'était exclamée:

-_Nom de Dieu j'aurai ta peau fichu poisson!_

Elle avait plongé et victorieuse s'était relevée un poisson à la main. Elle sautait presque de joie en revenant sur la plage avec son butin. Sans attendre elle se mit à la préparation du dit poisson, son ventre gargouillant d'anticipation.  
Regina la rejoint, embrassa son front et l'aida à allumer le feu, elle aussi avait faim, elle devait bien l'admettre...

Elles mangèrent en silence, baillant de fatigue, mais heureuses d'enfin manger un repas chaud. Elles lézardaient maintenant à l'ombre, mi-éveillées, mi-endormies, quand un bruit inhabituel perturba le silence presque total de l'île. Emma ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et se redressa, pas certaine que ce ne soit pas un rêve, un bruit sorti de son imagination. Regina l'avait entendu aussi et alors peut être... elle ne rêvait pas! C'était bien un hélicoptère qu'elle voyait tout là-bas à l'horizon.  
Plus du tout fatiguées, les deux femmes se levèrent d'un bond et coururent allumer leur feu de bois vert, priant pour qu'il produise assez de fumée pour attirer l'attention des secours. L'océan était grand et sans cela ils pourraient très bien passer au large de l'île sans les remarquer. Bien vite, une immense fumée blanche se leva du tas de branches et rassurées, Emma et Regina virent l'hélicoptère se tourner vers elles et grandir à vue d'œil. Enfin! Enfin, elles allaient pouvoir quitter cette île, retrouver la civilisation, soigner correctement la blessure de Regina, dormir dans un vrai lit, et enfin souffler un peu. Elles avaient eu de la chance mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elles n'étaient pas soulagées que tout soit enfin terminé. En vol stationnaire, l'hélicoptère s'arrêta juste au dessus de la plage. Deux hommes descendirent en rappel à l'aide d'une corde et rejoignirent les deux jeunes femmes. Les sauveteurs vérifièrent qu'elles ne nécessitaient pas de premiers secours, et après qu'elles aient récupéré leurs moindres possessions, les harnachèrent pour enfin les ramener sur le continent.

Elles expliquèrent brièvement leur accident et tout ce qui s'était passé le temps qu'elles étaient restées sur cette île entre paradis et enfer. L'hélicoptère s'était mis en route et Emma eut presque un pincement au cœur en voyant l'île disparaître au loin. Ca pourrait presque lui manquer d'être seule au monde avec Regina... les bananes, elles, lui manqueraient moins, et que dire des moustiques!  
Elle prit la main de Regina dans la sienne et caressa doucement sa plaie en pensant à ce qui aurait pu arriver, à tout ce qu'elle aurait pu perdre...

Le vol ne fut pas très long, dix minutes à peine et enfin l'engin atterrit sur une des pistes de l'aérodrome. Un médecin les attendait sur le tarmac. Il vérifia la blessure de Regina, prit leurs constances et vérifia leur hydratation et quand il fut bien certain qu'elles allaient bien, il les laissa enfin partir dans un taxi. Elles dormirent pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel et sans même admirer le luxe de leur chambre, elles tombèrent de fatigue dans le lit King Size et s'endormirent à nouveau dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles ne se réveillèrent que tard dans l'après midi, toujours lovées en une douce étreinte. Elles se sourirent doucement, les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil, mais déjà leurs pensées toutes tournées vers l'autre.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un petit restaurant, hmm? _demanda Emma, bien décidée à enfin profiter de leur lune de miel.

_-Je vais d'abord devoir prendre une douche, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi sale, _rit Regina en se levant et posant un baiser papillon sur le coin de la lèvre de sa femme.

_-Besoin d'aide avec cette douche? _demanda toujours Emma.

-_Si je dis oui, on ne sortira jamais de cette chambre pour aller au restaurant, tu le sais aussi bien que moi... mais je te promets qu'on se rattrapera cette nuit..._

Ce disant, elle se déshabilla juste devant une Emma, qui, la pauvre n'était vraiment pas aidée face à ce magnifique panorama. Elle voulait s'en détourner, pour sa santé d'esprit, mais elle ne le pouvait. Impuissante, elle détailla chaque centimètre de peau dévoilé à chaque geste de la météorologue, se mordant l'intérieur de sa joue pour s'empêcher de se lever et de plaquer la brune contre le mur le plus proche.

-_Regina... ne me torture pas..._

_-Moi, te torturer? _demanda-t-elle d'un faux air innocent, avant de se retourner d'un roulement de hanches suggestif et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Emma retomba à la renverse sur le lit, bénissant et maudissant cette tentatrice que Regina avait toujours été. Elle aurait bien besoin d'une douche froide... Oh non, surtout ne pas penser à la douche! Douche où le corps de Regina se perlait de gouttes d'eau en cet instant même... Trop tard...

_-Bon Dieu... elle aura raison de moi..._

Son esprit ne la laissait pas tranquille une seule seconde, elle s'imaginait faire tout un tas de choses à son corps fait pour l'amour, et sentait déjà le désir monter en elle. Elle gigota pour essayer de penser à autre chose que la chaleur qui grandissait peu à peu en elle et plongea son visage dans l'oreiller de Regina, un peu pour étouffer un cri de frustration, mais surtout pour emplir ses narines du parfum de sa femme. Déjà à l'université ce parfum la rendait ivre de bonheur... Regina Mills n'était pas une femme qu'on pouvait ignorer et visiblement, pour Emma ce n'était qu'un euphémisme de dire qu'elle hantait toutes ses pensées.  
Dans la salle de bain, le jet d'eau s'était tut, le bruit caractéristique de pas se fit entendre et Regina sortit de là enmitoufflée dans une serviette blanche comme neige qui contrastait délicieusement avec sa peu ambrée. Elle ouvrit en grand sa valise et en sortit une robe légère qui, Emma le savait, allait la rendre séduisante à en pleurer.

_-Je suis fichue..._ marmonna Emma.

Pour s'occuper l'esprit, Emma opta elle aussi pour une douche rapide et revint dans la chambre pour retrouver une Regina toute habillée et maquillée. Magnifique...  
Emma s'habilla elle aussi d'une robe simple et puis, en tendant la main à Regina elle l'invita à quitter leur chambre. Elles choisirent un petit restaurant traditionnel calme, à la lumière tamisée, avec une vue imprenable sur l'océan et un coucher de Soleil exquis. Les deux jeunes mariées se dévoraient du regard en dégustant chaque nouveau met avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

-_Après tout ça, ça ne va pas être difficile de rentrer à New York... _sourit Regina en tendant sa propre fourchette à Emma pour qu'elle puisse goûter à son plat.

_-Quoi?! Les gens impolis et les embouteillages ne te manquent pas?! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait de ma très citadine femme? _rit Emma.

Le rire de Regina réchauffa son cœur. Diable qu'elle était belle quand elle riait ainsi, laissant de côté son caractère réservé et laissant libre court à son bonheur. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, ce rire avait toujours fait chavirer Emma et aujourd'hui encore il l'empêchait de respirer tout à fait naturellement. Elle se sentait chanceuse de pouvoir assister à ce spectacle et encore plus chanceuse d'en être à l'origine. Elle s'étonnait toujours qu'une femme comme Regina qu'une femme comme Regina rie avec elle et non pas à ses dépens. D'ailleurs elle ne comprendrait jamais vraiment ce qu'elle avait de plus pour que Regina soit tombée amoureuse d'elle et le soit encore aujourd'hui.  
Elle prit la main de la latina dans la sienne, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et murmura avec amour:

-_Mi amor..._

Les yeux de Regina pétillaient comme toujours à l'entente de ce surnom. C'était peut être idiot, mais ça la rendait toute chose... Elles devaient se dépêcher de manger leur dessert, parce qu'elle voulait vraiment faire l'amour à cette femme extraordinaire!

~SQ~

La porte avait à peine claqué derrière elles que déjà Regina arrachait la robe de sa femme et la jetait à même le sol. Elles avaient attendu bien trop longtemps, et si plus tôt elle avait essayé de faire languir Emma, maintenant elle n'avait aucune envie de patienter avant de prendre ce qui lui était dû. Au moins allait-elle essayer...  
Elle était un peu plus petite que la jolie blonde, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de la soulever et de l'asseoir de "force" sur la table à droite de l'entrée. Les femmes d'Emma avaient à peine touché le bois vernis que Regina lui écartait les jambes et s'agenouillait devant elle. Elle se mordait les lèvres d'anticipation face à la vue de la lingerie fine que portait Emma. Elle embrassa son sexe au travers du tissus détrempé de sa culotte, la goûtant enfin avec délectation. Si sexy... si belle...

Emma bougeait son bassin pour essayer de re-établir le contact entre elle et la bouche de Regina, mais cette dernière avait une toute autre idée en tête. Elle plaqua ses mains sur les cuisses de la blonde pour l'empêcher d'esquisser un quelconque mouvement et plutôt que de l'embrasser là où elle le voulait, elle décida de se concentrer plutôt sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

_-Regina, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça... _soupira Emma en se laissant choir en arrière, incapable même de rester assise tant Regina avait de l'effet sur elle.

_-Crois-moi, j'ai tous les droits. Tu es à moi._

Emma n'était pas spécialement une femme qui se laissait faire d'habitude, mais quand Regina prenait ce ton grave et chaud avec elle, elle n'opposait plus aucune objection et confiait son corps et son âme au bon vouloir de la brune. Avec un peu de chance elle ne la rendrait pas complètement folle ce faisant...  
Regina suçotait maintenant sa peau fine, la mordillant et en un plaisant contraste, plantait ses ongles dans ses cuisses. Elle goûtait sa peau avec attention, s'approchant dangereusement du sexe d'Emma, mais à chaque fois que celle-ci pensait enfin pouvoir être touchée là où et comme elle le voulait, elle s'en éloignait d'un petit rire sadique. Elle levait de temps en temps son regard pour capter l'expression de pur désir sur le visage d'Emma et elle aurait pu se liquéfier sur place si elle ne s'était pas promise de d'abord faire exploser sa partenaire de plaisir sous ses caresses.  
Les dents serrées, Emma la priait d'aller plus loin, plus vite, mais Regina avait décidé de royalement l'ignorer et de continuer sa petite torture encore un petit moment. Elle posa un dernier baiser papillon à quelques centimètres de l'élastique du sous-vêtement d'Emma et puis se leva pour l'embrasser et la débarrasser de son soutien gorge qui était décidément de trop dans la partie.

_-Je vais te faire l'amour dans le lit, puis contre le mur de la douche, sur le canapé... mais d'abord, chérie, je vais te faire jouir comme jamais sur cette table, si bien et si fort qu'à chaque fois que tu verras une table en bois tu penseras à moi en toi... _murmura-t-elle tout contre ses lèvres tout en pinçant un de ses tétons à la limite de la douleur et du plaisir.

Emma n'essaya même pas de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle n'avait pas confiance en sa voix et les quelques neurones qui fonctionnaient encore dans son cerveau désertèrent la partie quand enfin, d'un geste brutal Regina écarta le tissus de sa culotte et la pénétra de deux doigts. Comme elle se l'était imaginé, Emma était détrempée, si prête à l'accueillir. Elle lui laissa à peine le temps de s'habituer à la sensation et tout de suite elle commença un va et vient des plus rapides et des plus profonds. Emma soutint son regard quelques secondes, mais elle finit par totalement s'abandonner:

-_'Gina... surtout ne t'arrête pas, j'en veux... plus... plus... ne t'arrê..._

Entendre ainsi sa voix craquer de plaisir, de soulagement, ne rendait pas peu fière Regina. Elle adorait avoir cet effet sur elle, elle aimait avoir tout ce pouvoir entre ses mains, littéralement. Elle s'agenouilla à nouveau entre ses jambes et alors qu'elle sentait les muscles de la blonde se contracter autour de ses doigts, elle lui porta le coup fatal en attrapant entre ses dents son clitoris gorgé de plaisir. Et voilà, Emma n'était plus que tremblements et paroles incohérentes!

_-Ca valait bien la peine d'attendre, non? _demanda Regina en léchant de façon plus que suggestive ses doigts.

Emma, les cheveux en bataille, le maquillage ruiné et les yeux encore brouillés par le plaisir était tout simplement glorieuse. Elle se redressa et se goûta directement sur les lèvres de sa femme. Elle l'avait comblée sur tant de plans... ça oui, mais elle en voulait plus. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Regina et vint embrasser son cou:

_-Est-ce que j'ai la permission de t'arracher ta robe, ma reine? J'ai diablement envie de t'avoir toute nue dans mes bras... ça ne peut pas attendre une seule seconde._

_-Arrête de parler chérie. Arrache tout ce que tu veux, et fais tout ce que tu veux de moi... Mais vite!_

_-Avec plaisir..._

Elle descendit de la table d'un bond et plongea sur les lèvres de Regina tout en la tirant vers le lit King Size. Elle avait mille et une idée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui faire, mais d'abord il lui fallait à tout prix lui arracher cette robe qui l'empêchait de dévorer son corps des yeux, de la bouche, des doigts...  
Le lin ne fit pas long feu, pas plus que la dentelle de son soutien gorge et de son string. Nue, les tétons durcis par le changement brutal de température, Regina la défia du regard. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour lui plonger dessus avec pour seul objectif de lui faire crier son nom à tue tête. Cela n'allait pas être très difficile... Regina haletait déjà d'impatience, de désir et de plaisir tout à la fois.

-_Emma, je peux savoir ce que tu attends?_

_-Oh, tu sais... je te rends juste la monnaie de ta pièce... d'ailleurs, j'ai une idée... Masturbe toi._

_-Quoi?! _s'exclama Regina, pas bien certaine d'avoir bien compris ce que venait de suggérer son épouse.

-_Tu as bien entendu, masturbe-toi, j'ai envie de te regarder te faire plaisir, j'ai envie que tu pense à moi en le faisant._

Elle allait la tuer, pensa Regina. Mais l'idée que la blonde la regarde faire quelque chose d'aussi intime l'émoustillait au delà de la raison. Elles n'avaient jamais essayé cela, et elle se demandait bien pourquoi maintenant... Elle lança un regard de braise à Emma, et avec une lenteur toute voulue et calculée, elle fit glisser sa propre main entre ses seins, puis tout le long de son ventre et enfin elle commença à titiller son clitoris de gestes circulaires appliqués et lents au possible.  
Emma, elle aussi, avait dû s'asseoir sur le lit pour ne pas défaillir. C'était le spectacle le plus envoûtant qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à observer de toute son existence. Regina avait maintenant les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte et laissait des soupirs s'en échapper sans plus aucun contrôle. Ca si ce n'était pas la luxure incarnée! Elle continuait à frotter et pincer son clitoris et de son autre main, elle se pénétrait maintenant. Un doigt. Puis deux...

-_Emma..._ grogna-t-elle, sa tête se renversant sur l'un des oreillers. _Emma!_

La dite Emma ne répondait plus de rien. C'était son idée à la base, mais il se pourrait bien que l'arroseur soit arrosé. Son plaisir grimpait en flèche à chaque fois que son nom était murmuré ou crié, et elle pourrait bien être renversée par un orgasme sans avoir été touchée que ça ne l'étonnerait même pas.  
Regina aussi n'était pas loin du point culminant de son plaisir et Emma tenait absolument à participer à cet événement. Sans vraiment savoir comment, elle se retrouva surplombant la latina. Elle attrapa ses deux bras et les maintint d'une seule main au dessus de sa tête. Surprise, Regina hoqueta, mais avant même de pouvoir se plaindre de cette interruption, elle se réjouit d'enfin sentir les doigts d'Emma en elle.

_-Viens pour moi, chérie... viens pour moi Mi amor, _murmura Emma tout contre les lèvres de sa reine.

Et Regina s'exécuta. Pantelante, elle attira doucement Emma en un baiser tendre pour la remercier.

_-Je t'aime tellement..._souffla Emma._ Et toi? M'aimes-tu autant que les tempêtes au beau milieu de l'océan?_

_-Ne dis pas de bêtises... tu sais très bien que je t'aime mille fois plus qu'une tempête, ou même un ouragan._

~SQ~

Six ans plus tard, New York:

Des petits pas rapides se firent entendre dans le couloir. Deux enfant s'arrêtèrent net devant la porte de la chambre de leurs parents. Ils s'échangèrent un regard entendu et comme à peu près tous les matins, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

_-Mamans! Il est l'heure!_ s'exclama Henry, le fils aîné, tout en sautant sur le lit où une brune et une blonde sortaient péniblement de leur sommeil. Elles furent tout à fait réveillées quand, la cadette, Rachel, quatre ans et demi à peine, sauta à son tour sur le lit et plongea sur le ventre d'Emma.

-_'Gina... il semblerait que tes enfants sont réveillés, _rit Emma en chatouillant Rachel et Henry qui se lovaient maintenant entre elle et sa femme.

_-Mes enfants?_ rit à son tour Regina en plaçant un bras protecteur au dessus des enfants et d'Emma.

-_J'ai faim Maman, _dit Henry.

-_Moi aussi, _continua Emma en se tournant vers Regina.

Celle-ci allait répliquer quelque chose sur leur ventre sans fond, mais Rachel fut la plus rapide, et en bonne copie conforme de sa mère, elle s'exclama d'un air faussement hautain:

-_Des estomacs sur pattes, hein 'Man?_

_-Tout à fait mon ange... si je comprends bien on va devoir se lever pour préparer des gaufres pour ces deux goinfres..._

_-Une histoire d'abord! _s'exclama Henry, qui ne mettait qu'une chose au dessus de la nourriture: les histoires et les contes de fées.

Emma et Regina s'échangèrent un regard attendri. Elles avaient mille et une histoires à leur raconter, c'était toujours difficile de n'en choisir qu'une. Finalement, Emma se dit que l'histoire avec le plus de rebondissements était sans aucun doute leur lune de miel. Il faudrait juste évincer tous les détails un peu trop chauds pour des oreilles innocentes...

_-Est-ce qu'on vous a déjà parlé de la fois où on est restées coincées sur une île à cause de la passion de Maman pour les tempêtes aux vents et aux courants particuliers?_ demanda Emma.

_-Oui, même qu'elle est tombée dans une cascade et que toi, tu n'as plus jamais mangé de bananes depuis, _rit Henry.

Bon Dieu, ces enfants avaient une de ces mémoires! Ils connaissaient leur mille et une histoires par cœur... que pourraient-elles donc leur raconter alors? Heureusement, Regina vint à sa rescousse.

_-Moi j'ai bien une histoire que nous ne vous avons jamais raconté. D'ailleurs, je crois même que votre mère ne l'a jamais entendue non plus..._

Regina se redressa sur son oreiller, prit la main d'Emma dans la sienne et commença avec une voix douce qu'elle ne prenait qu'avec ses enfants et sa femme:

-_On était encore à l'université, je crois que c'était au tout début de notre dernière année. Maman et moi nous avions eu des débuts difficiles, mais nous étions maintenant amies... elle avait cette sale manie de me faire tourner en bourrique, mais quand je n'allais pas bien, elle était toujours la première à s'en rendre compte et elle faisait alors tout pour me faire sentir mieux. Ce jour là, des gens m'avaient insultée juste pour s'amuser. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, et d'habitude, ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid mais ce jour là c'était la fois de trop. J'en ai parlé à personne, je suis allée à tous mes cours, mais le soir en rentrant chez moi, je me suis écroulée. Même pas dix minutes plus tard, j'entendais des coups à la porte. J'ai hésité à aller l'ouvrir, mais quelque chose m'a dit que je devait le faire. Bien évidemment c'était Emma, Emma à qui je n'avais même pas parlé de la journée, Emma qui avait pourtant tout deviné. Elle n'a rien dit, pas un seul mot. Elle est entrée, a posé ses affaires, elle s'est tournée vers moi comme pour me demander: "est-ce que tu veux en parler?". Je n'ai même pas réussi à répondre, et elle a tout de suite compris ce dont j'avais besoin et elle m'a prise dans ses bras. Jamais personne ne m'avait prise ainsi dans ses bras, jamais personne ne s'en était même soucié et jamais personne n'avait eu ma permission. Mais avec votre mère ça a toujours été différent... Elle m'a fait à manger, elle a mis un film drôle en route, m'a raconté des blagues jusqu'à ce que je rie enfin. Elle aurait pu s'en tenir à ça, mais voyant que je n'allais toujours pas bien; elle m'a proposé de rester dormir sur le canapé si jamais j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'ai accepté en mettant ça sur le compte du fait qu'il était tard, mais la vérité était que de la savoir là me faisait déjà me sentir mille fois mieux... Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je pleurais sans savoir m'arrêter, et alors, au beau milieu de la nuit je suis allée dans le salon où Maman était pelotonnée sur le canapé le plus inconfortable au monde. Elle a ouvert les yeux immédiatement, elle s'est levée et m'a quasiment portée jusqu'au lit. Là, elle s'est couchée avec moi et m'a serrée dans ses bras jusqu'au petit matin. Elle n'a jamais posé de questions et n'est jamais revenue sur le sujet, mais elle a été là pour moi. Et ça les enfants... c'est comment j'ai su que j'aimais votre mère... la femme la plus extraordinaire au monde!_

* * *

**Et voilà!**

**J'espère sincèrement que cela vous aura plu! On se retrouve très vite avec de nouveaux écrits (surtout n'hésitez pas à proposer des idées, des sujets...)! *-***

**Bonne nuit!**

**Vivichan10**

* * *

(*) _Chanson pour elles_, Paul Verlaine (1896)


End file.
